


Holding the Line

by Soulvaren5555



Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Whump, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 - Day 15: "Run. Don't look back"After a mission goes horribly wrong, Ahsoka, Rex and a few troopers are intercepted by MagnaGuards while fleeing to safety.(Prequel to Agony)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139531
Kudos: 31





	Holding the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way earlier in the day, but I spent the rest of the day celebrating my mom's birthday, so I couldn't post it until now! Anyways, yeah, I've been slacking again, so I maaay not actually get every Febuwhump prompt out by the end of the week, but I'll still be writing while on vacation, so they will come out eventually! I'm not gonna sleep on these forever! Each and every one of them has an outline, a plan... I just need to actually write them XD
> 
> Anyways, yeah, this one is a prequel to a previous fic I wrote, Agony, in which Ahsoka and Anakin are held captive by Separatists. Again, you don't have to read it to get the gist of what's going on here. No one dies here, trust me, I would have labeled it a major character death fic otherwise-

“Commander?”

Ahsoka looked to the trooper who addressed her. He held his blaster with a tight grip, aiming it at one of the MagnaGuards blocking their path to the gunships. She adjusted her grip on her ignited lightsabers, poised to defend if - no, when - one of the MagnaGuards decided to attack.

“Steady,” she told him, nodding reassuringly. If only she felt that same reassurance.

To say the mission had gone south was the biggest understatement of the week, and that was saying something. Granted, the other one it went up against happened earlier in the week, when Anakin nearly set Padme’s kitchen on fire. It was nothing as serious as a mission in a battlefield going wrong. The thought would have normally amused her, but in the current situation, she was anything but amused.

The Separatists had seen their plan of attack coming, and they were prepared. It wasn’t long until the troopers decided fleeing for the time being was the best course of action; one that would avoid many needless deaths on their side. The damned Seppies must have seen that coming a mile away as well, for MagnaGuards appeared out of nowhere to subdue them all.

She was lucky to get away from the first group with Rex and a few other troopers, and it was mainly thanks to Anakin. She hadn’t wanted to leave him, she never did, but he insisted and wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was responsible for her men, and she had to ensure as many of them lived as possible, so she reluctantly obeyed the order to get to the gunships.

Now there was a second group of MagnaGuards cutting them off, made up of only four of them this time, but that was still bad news. Their staffs packed a lot of pain, and they could hold their ground against Jedi for a lot longer than the other droids in the army. The troopers stood little to no chance, no matter how confident they were.

Ahsoka took a protective stance in front of her men. The MagnaGuards were slowly advancing, wielding their electrified staffs menacingly. She took the opportunity to look for another way out while they weren’t attacking. She eventually found one, a narrow path off to the side. If she went for it, they would quickly intercept, and they would have no other option of escape.

Unless...

She took a deep breath. “Rex,” she said. She knew she would be going against her Master’s wishes with this move, and if he were still alive - which she knew he had to be - he would scold her for it. Even still, it was a whole lot better than letting her men die and being subdued anyway.

Rex acknowledged her with a nod. “Yes, Commander?” he asked, holding his twin blasters steady.

He looked so ready to tear these droids a new one. His determination despite the odds being against them almost saddened her, given what they were dealing with, but she bottled those emotions up. She could wallow in sadness and guilt later; if there was a later.

“Run.”

Rex snapped his head around to look at her, bewildered. “Sir?”

“Run,” she repeated through grit teeth. “You all need to run. There’s a path to your right. I’ll hold them off. Don’t look back!”

Before any of her troopers could stop her, she charged at the MagnaGuard on the very left, going the opposite direction of the escape path. Purple sparks flew as it swung at her in turn, lightsabers clashing with its staff. The other ones turned to face her, ignoring the other troopers, even as they shot at them.

_Good. Their attention is on me._

What wasn’t good was the fact that Rex and the others _weren’t running._

“We can’t leave you here, Commander!” Rex protested.

“I’m the only one who can hold them back! You need to get your brothers out of here!” Ahsoka shouted back, now facing off against two MagnaGuards at once. She didn’t have the time to wonder how she was doing that and focusing on Rex at the same time. She needed them to go before she was overwhelmed.

“Get to the gunships and inform Master Kenobi of what happened!”

“What about you?! Our job is to protect you-”

“Your job right now is to protect your brothers! I’ll be fine, please just go!”

She was pleading with him at this point, yelping when a staff nearly hit her side. She blocked before it could do any damage, wary of the other two closing in. Her heart was racing. The troopers were still hesitating. After dealing with her, they would focus on them next, and then-

“Run before it’s too late! That’s an order!” she yelled desperately. She didn’t want to have to give it as an order from a Commander instead of a plea from a friend, but at least now they couldn’t protest further, or else they’d be disobeying a direct order.

She could still sense Rex’s hesitation. There was obvious frustration there, but there was also a pang of anxiety. She Force-pushed the third MagnaGuard back when it got too close. Exhaustion was starting to eat away at her.

“Yes, sir,” Rex finally relented, his voice hardened. “Stay alive. We’re coming back for you, I promise.”

He turned to his men. “You heard her! Men, follow me!”

Ahsoka barely caught a glance of the troopers disappearing from view, taking the path she’d pointed out. Thankfully, none of the MagnaGuards decided to pursue them. They were all focused on the lone Jedi. Now she could only hope they wouldn’t be intercepted a third time. They were so close to the gunships, they couldn’t-

Electricity coursed through her veins as a MagnaGuard swiftly swung its staff, striking her in the back. She bit back a cry of pain, countering with a few rapid strikes. Within seconds, the droid was destroyed, but there were still three left, and they were gaining ground faster than she could process.

As her limbs began to drag, her head spinning a little, she thought about Rex and the others. They would be safe. They had to be. Master Kenobi would be coming for them.

 _I’m sorry, Rex_ , she thought somberly. One of them hit her arm, forcing her to let go of her shoto. _I’m sorry, Master._

Before she could intercept it, she was hit on the back of her head with something solid and metallic, and the world went dark.


End file.
